


Ties that Bind: Prologue

by Gynedroid



Series: Unravelled [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Gen, I can't change that, I hate writing that stuff but it's the Dragon Age Origins City Elf Prologue, No actual rape will be depicted, Possibly Implied Rape, Slight Canon Divergence, This is the story of how Kallian Tabris and Elspeth Cousland met
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28920603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gynedroid/pseuds/Gynedroid
Summary: Elspeth Cousland has lead a largely blessed life, and is quite used to getting her way.  When she wanted to be trained as a rogue, she pressed upon her father to press upon his lieger, Rendon Howe. When she happened across two elves from her alienage intending to travel to Denerim for their arranged marriages, she convinces them to travel with her and her father, already planning to winter in Denerim.  Those plans change a bit when she invites herself to their intended wedding, and meets Kallian Tabris - the future Hero of Ferelden - and Elspeth inadvertently inserts herself in that origin story.And she suddenly is forced to confront what it means to be blessed, and the responsibility that follows.Prologue to Ties that Bind, focusing on the relationship between Kallian Tabris and Elspeth Cousland, and how their stories came to intersect in this slightly altered canon.
Series: Unravelled [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121108





	Ties that Bind: Prologue

_ Elspeth Cousland _ , 4th of Umbralis, Dragon 29

“Are you excited?”

“No my lady. I mean, yes, my lady. I mean - I, ah-” Nelaros’s awkward laughter rang out, pitched and forced, in a way I doubted was simply because our carriage ride was bumpy. I shook my head, grinning with good humor. Hm, wait, amusement might come across wrong, as if it were at his expense. I tried to casually morph my expression into a disarming smile.

“Please relax, Nelaros, we’re almost there. If you’re this nervous you’ll make a terrible impression on your fiancé.” For some reason this seemed to only increase his worries. 

Nelaros looked rather panicked at the prospect of continuing to speak with a noble about personal matters. I supposed it probably wasn’t an area he had much practice in. And, admittedly, the fact that he was stuck in a carriage with the very insistent daughter of the Teyrn of Highever doubtless had him at the edge of his nerves. But my curiosity wasn’t about to let him off the hook so easily. Besides! He didn’t seem  _ so  _ panicked to the point of genuine harm. It was probably fine to keep prodding. “Do you know what she’s like?” 

“Well respected. Well liked. And very,  _ very _ beautiful.” 

“Ah! Lucky groom, then,” I told him cheerfully. 

“Yes, I am. And I am, I mean, I’m - we’re - very grateful to you, to let us come along on your journey. This is far safer than our travels might have been otherwise. I - I have no idea why your lordship would be so willing to travel with such simple-”

Pah, none of that now. I cut in quickly. “I imagine you’re most excited as it means you’ll get to meet your fiancés all the quicker,” I teased them with a wink, and to my surprised pleasure, he laughed and nodded, while Valora simply colored. 

Excellent, they’d relaxed. Time to start stringing out the bait, then. “She sounds like a wonderful woman, Nelaros.” I gave a somewhat dramatic sigh. “I’m almost jealous. I’d  _ love _ the opportunity to meet her.” It was laying it on thick, but he rather got it.

“Oh, would you - I didn’t think in a million years - my lady, if you want -”

“Pup,” my father chided me, finally looking up from his missives, crinkled eyes and twitching lips barely hiding his laughter. “Don’t torment them.”

“I’m not!” I protested, aghast at such an unfair accusation. “It would be rude to just invite  _ myself _ , though.”

Wide eyed, Nelaror’s stare bounced between the two of us, before looking askance at his companion Valora, who wasn’t thrilled to have the onus on her, but bravely mustered herself anyway. “Please, my lady, if you want to come, you’re  _ more  _ than invited.” 

“Yesss! I mean. Thank you, both, I’d be delighted to accept. If you’re ok with that, father?”

“If that’s what you want, pup, I’ll not deny you. Just, ah. Be a good lass, and mindful of propriety.”

_ Remember your station, Elspeth Cousland, and the embarrassment of a teyrn’s daughter attending an  _ alienage _ wedding were it to get out, _ he didn’t say out loud. 

I nodded somberly. “Of course, the focus of a wedding should always be on the happy couples. If it’s alright, I’ll come in disguise, so as not to pull attention from you both.”

It was almost offensive the way the two elves seemed to sigh in relief. “Not at all, my lady, please do as you feel is best,” Valora agreed.

“I usually do!” I ignored my father’s hiding his mouth under his hand again, trembling with silent laughter.  _ Rude _ .

* * *

“A human, in our alienage? You’re not one of ours, shem. What are you doing here?”

Blast, I’d rather hoped my cloak would hide the lack of ears, and I couldn’t help wonder what gave me away. I supposed elves had somewhat distinctive facial features beyond the ears, but I’d seen a few humans in the alienage, and none of  _ them _ were being challenged like this.

It was possible, I concluded, that they simply all knew each other, and therefore recognized strangers.

The red-headed elf stared me over, green eyes piercing into me. She was, undeniably, one of the most beautiful women I’d ever seen, tanned features looking like they should have been carved into a beautiful statue to stand for all time, more impressive than reality usually allowed. I didn’t think people could have faces quite that perfect. Judging by Nelaros’s perpetually dumbfounded expression, he seemed to concur. I hoped this was his future wife, or that would make for a rather awkward introduction. 

But it wasn’t her beauty that gave me a rush of nerves, the first inkling I might be in over my head. There was a steady confidence to her bearing, and a fluid grace to her movements that suggested she was a very practiced warrior indeed. There was clearly a  _ reason _ she was the one challenging me.

“She - ah - she helped protect us on our travels,” Nelaros quickly explained, as the elf continued to look me over with a suspicious glare. 

“Oh?”

“We were attacked by bandits. We came in a, um, rich caravan. There were guards, but she, um -”

“Elsa,” I supplied quickly. 

“E-Elsa’s a rather good shot, and scared them off. I didn’t have a better way to say thanks. Is that alright with you, Kallian?”

Ah, good, so this  _ was  _ his fiance. He really was a lucky man. At least he didn’t have to start his relationship by lying to her; all of that was technically true. He was simply a little cany about my exact relationship to the rich caravan.

She gave me another look over, raising an eyebrow. “Don’t have a bow with you now, I notice.”

Was that a challenge? I shrugged, trying to come across as at ease, and unthreatened. “Seemed rude to bring one to a wedding. I’ve ways of defending myself even so, and rather fancy myself alright at fisticuffs.”

“Oh,  _ are _ you now?”

That challenge I could read, loud and clear. I grinned. “If you need a celebratory,  _ friendly _ brawl to shake off the nerves, I’m game.” 

I ignored the horrified look Nelaros was giving us both, focused instead on Kallian’s surprised face - and there it was. That look of intrigue, that desire to say yes immediately. Oh,  _ excellent _ , I think I liked her already.

“Wait, really?”

“Sure! Brawls are fun, and I’ve got tons of poultice if we bruise each other so you won’t even look silly on your wedding day.”

She tilted her head, seemingly relaxing slightly, though her eyes were still zeroed in on me; I’d clearly arrested her entire attention. I’d feel a little guilty about that - her fiancé was  _ right next to me _ after all - but she’d intrigued me far too much as well. “Ah, you’re a healer?”

“Something like that! We keep it friendly, and heal up any licks we take. I mean it too, no hostility intended. I get that I’m a suspicious newcomer, so why not settle some nerves by trying to beat my chest in?”

Suddenly, her face split into a wide smile. “You know what? Sure, you utterly daft shem. Let’s go a few rounds.”

* * *

Kallian was even better than I anticipated, and I assumed she’d be very good indeed. I had to wonder who trained her; she was unpolished, but excellent even so, with quick steps, powerful blows, an even demeanor, and incredible instincts. I knew that on a surface, alienage elves tried to keep their heads down, and avoid coming across as violent, which suggested either they were very good at closing ranks, or Kallian had trained in secret.

Either way, it was illuminating, and I thought I’d already learned everything about alienage elves from my visit to Highever’s. 

Perhaps I needed to reflect on my tendency to assume I fully understood things from only short experiences. Lord Howe had always insisted I wasn’t nearly as clever as I thought I was, and, it had to be admitted, he himself was a very cunning man.

Pah, I could work on that later.

We kept trading blows, getting a read on each other, our respect growing with each exchange. She was straightforward and strong, someone thrown off by trickery, but had the luxury of being able to weather even the cheap shots I got in. And when she could, she’d punish me brutally for the underhandedness. 

That she was enjoying herself wasn’t even slightly in question, and I felt a kinship with her from that alone. At first I thought she enjoyed making a spectacle, as I myself did, but judging by her furtive glances at the crowd that was gathering, that didn’t seem to be the case. She was, if anything,  _ embarrassed  _ about the attention she was getting. 

But when she focused on the fight, when she noticed only her and I in the ring? That’s when she truly found joy. And after a particularly fierce exchange, with rapid fire punches that kept slipping past each other, I finally got my finger on why.

She was a powerful warrior, and used to pulling her punches. But in me, she found someone she didn’t need to hold back. 

It didn’t take me long to realize which way the match was going to go, but I was hardly going to end our fun early, so I continued to fight a losing battle gamely, not conceding an inch more than she earned. And finally, eventually, she forced my well-earned surrender.

“Damn!” I said, rubbing my shoulder and grinning widely. “That was incredible! Thanks for the match!” 

“No  _ kidding! _ You’re the weirdest shem I’ve ever met,” Kallian complained, but her face had entirely lit up so I took no insult. 

“KALLIAN TABRIS, WHAT ARE YOU DOING.”

My oodles of empathy meant I all too clearly recognized that look of stricken horror and sudden shame on her face. It could only have come from one source: her father.

“I uh. Nicetomeetyouhgottago!” she said quickly, and with bemusement I watched her flee in a panic.

Oh yes, indeed, I was  _ very _ glad I’d come.

* * *

The wedding was a group affair, and I’d lost both of my travelling companions to the stage. Self conscious I had no one to stand near, I cast about, looking for a proper mark. My eyes fell on a handsome, dangerous looking well-armored man in their midst. I felt bad for him, he kept drawing concerned gazes. But given he had the clear blessing of the alienage’s Elder, he went unchallenged.

Perhaps we could be of use to each other.

“Greetings!” I offered cheerfully, strolling up. “Come to watch the wedding too, neighbor?”

“Something like that,” he agreed, eying me carefully. “Is it the same with you?”

“Never been to an alienage wedding,” I agreed. “I came in the caravan with the two from Highever, and bonded on the road. Thought I’d show up to offer my support, for whatever that’s worth.”

“I see. And now you speak to me because you hope those here will be so distracted by me, they won’t notice you?”

I blinked, surprised he’d be so direct, and raised an eyebrow. “That’s the idea,” I agreed with a half smile, refusing to reveal that I was impressed with how quickly he read that. “I’d rather not distract from the festivities with getting challenged. Your broad shadow makes for comfortable cover, good sir. I hope I’ve not offended?”

His eyes twinkled with mirth, whiskers twitching. “Not at all, it is well spotted. Please be my guest, my lady.”

Alarm rose further to have been titled, but I realized he was simply returning my overly flattering address with one of his own. 

Hopefully?

The wedding started, initially a simple affair, but in a moment, everything turned to shit. Vaughn Kendells, one of the slimiest nobles the Maker had put on this earth, had barged into the ceremony, bringing along his two lackeys, Jonaley and Braden. I cursed profusely, quickly looking for a place to duck, certain they were here for me. It was enough to make me wish Thomas was in town too; for all that they were friends, he was typically their voice of at least  _ some _ restraint. 

Seeing my distress, my unnamed companion helped block view of me as we ducked into an alleyway before I was spotted. “I take it you’ve had run ins with this particular noble before?’

“Something like that,” I conceded, trying to find an angle to watch what transpired. Hopefully Vaughn would get bored when he realized whatever tip he had was wrong, and he’d find no Cousland here. 

Pa would be  _ so _ disappointed in me if I embarrassed him so.

“Then allow me to suggest you duck into this house. It belongs to a friend - the father of the bride you just fought - and I will retrieve you if you are needed.”

“Thanks,” I murmured, taking him up on offer and the quickly opened door, ducking inside. 

Hopefully this would blow over soon.

* * *

“Vaughn did  _ w _ _ hat _ ?!”

I suppose it was overkill to slam my fists on the table, but my fury didn’t really care about that, or Soris and Nelaros’s terrified flinch. 

“H-he-,” the poor elf tried, and I quickly shook my head, grabbing my cloak and checking my bracers. “No, I heard. I’m just - I knew he was awful, but this - no more dallying. Every moment counts. I need to put a stop to this.”

A hand gripped my arm, stopping my efforts, and I nearly ripped it off me. “Young lady, that was the  _ Arl of Denerim’s son _ ,” Cyrion said quietly. “There’s nothing to  _ be done _ . You think I’m not driven mad with terror right now?”

“B-b-b-b-” Nelaros tried, but fears had gripped him too intently to verbalize. Poor sod. 

“Yes, after all, what could one woman do against such a powerful noble?” the still unnamed stranger asked, staring at me intently, challenge obvious.

It was not the time. I met his gaze. “Enough with games. You know who I am?”

He blinked, apparently not expecting me to go on the offensive. “I have my suspicions.”

“Tell me your name, and I’ll tell you mine.”

“I am Duncan, Warden-Commander of Ferelden.”

My eyebrows shot to my hairline. “Oh, you just solved my last problem,” I murmured, a vicious smile spreading on my face. “Wardens are above politics, after all, and well respected. Could I perhaps ask for you to attend me as a neutral witness? Because I am Elspeth Cousland, daughter of the Teyrn of Highever, and I am going to  _ end this. _ ”

I ignored the gasps of the three elves, watching the Warden Commander, and he smiled faintly. “I see. I might be persuaded. What did you have in mind?”

And with a grin baring far too many teeth, and I told him. 

* * *

“I will  _ not stand _ for this insult, Vaughn,” I snarled. 

His two lackeys stared in panic, gaze bouncing between me and and the slimeball, apparently unwilling to even bark without his say so. The scene around me was an absurd mess. One elf that looked vaguely familiar looked shattered, and I tried to ignore the sick feeling in my stomach at all that implied. But Kallian, bruised and badly injured, had positioned herself between that elf and all of us. She had no weapon, but glared out with a feral anger, looking ready to maul any who dared step near her friend.

Seeing those eyes, I believed she could. This was not a woman ready for calm and polite discussion; fair enough, neither was I. I could only hope she’d give me enough time to speak before trying to murder us all. The problem was temporarily solved when Duncan had calmly walked over to whisper a few words in her ear, which apparently was enough to have her hold her peace, but I knew better than to push that long.

“My lady,” he sneered, patronizing smarm all too apparent. “While I appreciate you think the sun rises and sets around you, this has  _ nothing  _ to do with you. Now, run along back to your estate and ask daddy to buy you something shiny.”

I tossed my head confidently, all noble pique. I had to ignore the pointed look Kallian was giving me, even as she tightened her arms protectively around the whimpering woman. Kallian  _ had  _ cried out her name when we entered, but I’d entirely missed it, focused on Vaughn.

“Please, Vaughn, if you’re going to lie, at least make it  _ believable. _ I’m no fool. You just  _ happened _ to kidnap  _ my guardswoman _ on her wedding day? This was a cowardly,  _ heinous _ insult, and all will know it.” 

Kallian stared all the harder at me, but thank the Maker, held her peace. Meanwhile Vaughn’s eyes widened, realizing how badly that meant he’d fucked up. Jonaley and Braden were both kind enough to swear profusely, further pushing the narrative I hoped: Vaughn was being made to look like an erring fool. He opened his mouth to speak, but I wasn’t about to let him. “You know as well as I do that laying a hand on  _ my servants _ has  _ dire _ consequences. My honor means I cannot allow this to stand.”

“Lady Elspeth, you expect me to believe this  _ elf- _ ”

“What was the point of such a foolish insult, a childish temper tantrum for how badly you lost against me last time?” I smirked widely, condescending, and I knew it would get his blood boiling. My voice dropped, all feminine coquettishness he hated most. “Looking for another redhead to punch up on, ‘cause you couldn’t even manage a single blow on  _ me _ ?”

His rage boiled over, screaming out of his face. Tsk, tsk, what a terrible noble façade. “Enough of this!” he snarled. “What fucking reparations do you want, you screaming bitch?”

My blood heated as he said it, a simmering resentment through me I could barely lash within me. That he could kidnap and rape a woman should have no more consequences than a  _ monetary fee _ was insane. But he was not, legally, wrong. After all, harm done to “my” people was an insult to  _ me _ , more important than a crime against  _ people _ , and the Crown would be far more hands off in such a matter. If two nobles agreed upon terms and reparations, then it didn’t matter what crimes they committed.

A sword which cut both ways.

_ Thank you, Fergus, _ I silently prayed, as he’d told me of this after my last horrendous crash with the awful noble.

The elf woman on the floor that Kallian was clutching protectively had already been harmed, and I had no idea if I’d arrived in time to prevent Vaughn’s disgusting attempts. It wasn’t my business, I supposed, for he’d harmed her regardless and I didn’t need the details of how, exactly. But his plans for her - for all those women - was all too clear.

He’d crossed a line. I’d had an inkling of what sort of monster he was for awhile now, and to see it so clearly laid out?

I could have stopped him before now.

I could have, and didn’t, because I was too foolishly squeamish about killing. Vaughn would have happily accepted a duel to the death when last we clashed, still overconfident, not realizing quite how much I was his superior. It would have been shameful, certainly, had I killed him. Father would have been disappointed in me, to let myself get so angered by his insults that I  _ slew _ a man. Instead, I’d humiliated him, trouncing him so thoroughly he’d think twice before stepping into the ring with me again.

But leaving him free to do as he saw fit. Still free to use his power to abuse others.

Which meant these poor women - their harm was on  _ my head. _

Anger was useful, here. I wouldn’t let it control me, but I would control it. I let a thread of snaking rage enter my voice. “You’ve crossed a line, Vaughn. And whether we settle this openly or right now, I  _ will  _ have satisfaction from you.” 

“My lady,” he sneered, patronizing smarm all too apparent. “It’s well known that trying to give  _ you  _ satisfaction would be a waste of time anyway.” 

“You and I both know that if I drag this to light, I will  _ bury _ you in the eyes of the nobles, you lubberwort,” I snarled. “Your father will be furious. He’s the Arl of Denerim, after all, and for you to try and subvert  _ justice _ by attacking me in such a cowardly manner? In his own house? He’d be made a laughing stock, his standing  _ shattered. _ And  _ you _ would be disinherited.”

He sneered, not convinced, but I could see the doubt and fear in his eyes, and that’s all I needed anyway. “Enough build up. What is your proposal?”

“This is between you and me. We will have a match, right here, right now, to settle this, once and for all.”

“And what would that prove? That you’re a freak of nature is not in question.” 

“What part of “once and for all” did you not understand, you plodding, hedge-born mannikan? You have given me insult beyond what I can endure. I will not be satisfied until blood is spilled, for the blood of mine you stole.” I burrowed into his gaze, my words significant. “ _ No _ succor.” 

His eyes widened before narrowing again, temptation clearly written on his face. “You wish to face me in a match to the death? My my. But we all know you’re a bitch without a spine. You’d try to surrender the moment the tide turned, and claim foul play.”

“Warden Duncan can be the guarantor,” I pressed, tossing my hair again. “You’ll witness that, won’t you? That we both agreed to fight to the death?”

“I will witness it,” the Warden agreed quietly, declining to otherwise intervene, watching me closely. 

“There you have it, then, Vaughn. A chance to swing at me like you’ve never had before. Try and kill me, and you won’t even suffer the consequences.”  _ Take the bait, take the bait. _

His eyes narrowed, catching my hair, before looking down to Kallian. “I’m starting to believe I’ve been set up,” he growled. “We all know you’re a rogue, after all. You might well cheat with poisons.” My lips thinned, but now was not the moment to interject. “So how about this. You claim this woman is your guardswoman? The source of the insult?” Vaughn pressed, smirking widely. “Then let  _ her _ fight for your honor.”

I sucked in a sharp breath.  My face twitched, concern flooding my features for just a moment before hiding once more behind my mask of rage. “Her?”

“You claimed she’s your guardswoman, didn’t you?” he pressed, leering. “Or was that another lie you’ve spun?”

“I…” I trailed off, swallowing words in my throat, a touch of fear arcing through on my face.

“I name you a liar, Elspeth Cousland. She’s no guardswoman of yours, or you’d let her fight for you.”

“I’m no- you know what?  _ Fine, _ ” I snapped. “Kallian Tabris will fight in my stead, then. A duel to the death, for the insults you’ve dealt my house. Let neither house seek vengeance for what we settle between us here. You’d agree to these terms?”

“Oh,  _ yes _ ,” he agreed, chuckling wickedly. 

“Heard and witnessed,” Braden agreed, face lighting up with cruel delight.

“Heard and witnessed,” Duncan said quietly. 

_ Gotcha, sucker. _

“Give me a moment to….clean her up,” I sniffed.

“You wouldn’t be trying to  _ cheat _ , would you?”

“No more than a few moments,” I insisted. “I can’t have my champion going into a duel with so much - blood,” I sneered. I could see his slow, plodding thoughts. Sure that girls were all vain, shallow creatures, and this was simply me being prideful about aesthetics. That surely it left nowhere near enough time for poultices - normal poultices, anyway - to have their effect.

“Fine. Use the room back there, then.”

“Come along then, Kallian, and bring your friend too,” I instructed, offhand, dismissive, all cocky noblewoman. I could see fists clench, perhaps considering an attack on  _ me _ . But whatever thoughts she held, she kept her own counsel, helping her friend up and following.

Whatever spell held Kallian finally broke once the door closed, and she whirled on me, fire and thunder in her face. “What the fuc-”

“We don’t have time, so come to grips with reality  _ now _ ,” I snapped, voice a low tone I knew wouldn’t be overheard through the walls. “Do you  _ want  _ to do this? If not, tell me now, and I’ll settle it myself.”

She blinked, staring at me, not quite processing my attitude change, then spat to the side. “Do I  _ want  _ to kill him? Look at my fucking face and take a guess.”

I nodded sharply. “I assumed as much, and I’d not deny you the chance to get your own satisfaction. Now show me your worst injuries, I’ll get them healed. Vaughn’s good, but you can do this, provided you’re not bleeding out in the process.”

Her anger floundered, gaze bouncing between the Warden and her friend, before settling back on me. “...You owe...I mean. I’d... _ like _ some explanations, shem - er, my lady,” Kallian growled, but quickly shifted her clothing to show the worst of her injuries. 

Without time to hesitate, I quickly smeared my strongest poultice on her as she hissed in pain. The quickest poultices were rather harsh, and didn’t leave much room for numbing agents, but it would do the trick soon enough.

“I may be a noble, but even I understand how my kind work to those below them,” I muttered as I worked, dressing her wounds as rapidly as possible. Duncan continued to watch, refusing to get involved. At least her elf friend had an excuse, staring blankly ahead. _ Oh, no, please just sit there everyone, it’s not like I have only precious moments to get this woman in fighting shape _ . “I’ll explain as we work. Fix your appearance as best you can.”

She gave me a thunderous look, staring at the wet handkerchief I handed her. “That matters  _ now _ ?” 

I nearly growled, badly wanting to shake the woman. Calm lakes. Even demeanor. I was a noble, and it was my duty to present a calm front, as if everything was under control. “Vaughn thinks I’m only taking the time to fix your appearance. It’s going to look suspicious if your appearance  _ remains unfixed. _ ”

“Listen to her, Kallian,” Duncan interjected,  _ finally _ . “She’s trying to help.”

Kallian scowled for a moment. “Well, Da trusts you, so if you trust her, I guess...fine.” And with that she began to half heartedly clean off the bits of blood on her clothing. “So what’s all this dogshit about? You lied so much I have no idea what’s actually happening.”

Good. Good. I continued to work quickly on her wounds, finding a way to disguise the worst ones, but knowing I’d have to simply remove the poultice from some and hope it would be enough. “You’re to be my champion in an honor duel to the death between the two of us. I’m directing the blame to me instead of you. Which reminds me, here.” I handed her a gold noble, and she stared at me, non comprehending. “You’re officially hired as my guardswoman. I did, technically, ask Cyrion’s permission, for what it’s worth. I wasn’t  _ exactly _ lying to Vaughn.”

“You spoke with Da too?”

I sighed, hesitating a moment, meeting her eyes, imitating her father’s nuance as best as I could. “He said “my little light doesn’t think she needs protecting. But please, I beg you, try, my lady.’” 

She stared at me, warily. “Knew you were a schemer and trouble the moment I met you,” she said quietly,  _ still _ hesitating to take the damn coin.

“Can’t deny that,” I agreed with a terse laugh. 

“If I kill the noble...this is...it’s what he deserves, but...Maker, he’s important. Won’t there be consequences?”

“You did it on my orders. Responsibility is mine. You’ll just be scenery.”

She gave me a hard look. “I don’t know what you think of elves, my  _ lady _ , but I’m not willing to make  _ you _ suffer because he’s an ass.”

I smiled faintly, meeting her eyes for a moment before returning to my work. “Well, good on you. But you’re being foolish. Let me give you a tip I learned in training: let the one with armor take the blow.”

“But-”

“I’m a noble, Kallian. And not to put too fine a point on it, a  _ very _ important one. Even you’ve heard the name Cousland, yes? Good. Well, Vaughn is a vindictive, spoiled, monster of a man, and if he lives through this, he’ll surely try and get revenge. If not, I’ve no doubt his family will. But what they might try with  _ me _ is  _ vastly _ different than what they’d try with you. I am a  _ much _ bigger, more distracting target then you.” I met her eyes, letting mine go hard. “ _ Let me take this. _ ”

“I...I don’t…” she trailed off, eyes dropping. To my great surprise, her eyes became overbright. “I don’t know what to say. I’m just an  _ elf _ . You’re a  _ noble. _ Why would you stick your neck out like this, for me?”

I smiled faintly.  _ Because I could have stopped him once, and failed to be decisive, as my old mentor Lord Howe always chided me about. Because Vaughn is an ass who stepped too far, and it’s my duty to bring such abusive assholes down. Because you don’t deserve this shit. _ “Because I think you’re going to be valuable to me, and I intend to use you.  _ Guardswoman _ Kallian.”

She chuckled faintly, a tear spilling out. Finally,  _ finally _ , she took my coin. “Ok. That - that’s the first thing you’ve said I can believe. Thank you, for saving me. And consider me your servant, my lady, for now.”

“Don’t be foolish. I’m not saving you. Just giving you a window to save yourself. Now. Weapon of choice? You can borrow from either of us.”

Her eyes narrowed in consideration. “Sword.”

I nodded, and Duncan handed his over, hilt first. I gripped her shoulder as she took it, meeting her eyes. Wariness, concern, fears, all of them were easy to read. “I believe in you, Kallian. There is a strength in you more than equal to face this monster. I know you’ve held back, until now. But it’s time to be who you are. Who you were meant to be.  _ Show us all. _ ”

She blinked, staring at me, and there it was - a fire. Her eyes narrowed, a smile of vindication searing through her features. “Watch me,” she agreed, her voice full of promise.

* * *

Vaughn had no idea what he’d agreed to, not really. He’d come in thinking he had every advantage. She was an injured elf woman, and he was a nobleman. He was a sucker, and would never turn this down. I’d offered him the bait of making all my problems with him disappear, and all he had to do was beat up a woman he’d already intended to make pay, for the crime of - I still wasn’t clear on what had offended Vaughn so about these elves, not really.

I didn’t much care, either.

He was wary when Kallian walked up to face him; perhaps even he had the wits to see the fire in her eyes and strength in her bearing. But he was far too stupid to truly see a threat in those he considered lesser than himself, and so he failed in his last chance to claw himself out. His lackeys and the Warden were witnesses, and the match began.

From there, it could only go one way; even I was impressed by Kallian’s brutality. She was stronger than I’d realized, and I already knew her to be a hidden gem from our own brawl. But apparently she was much more comfortable with a sword than with her fists. He tried to for her injuries - of course he did - but it didn’t matter. Their skills were so absurdly unequal I wondered if I even needed to bother patching her up. 

With a speed to envy, strength to admire, and the instincts of both warrior and prey, she wove around the few wild and infuriated attacks he tried, brutally counter attacking, putting him on the defensive almost immediately. 

I could see it in his eyes, the moment he stopped seeing her as his next victim, and instead realizing she was his reckoning. Fear and panic in his stance, he started to try and surrender, to weasel out of the match. Concern rose; sure, it had been witnessed, but would Duncan truly put his honor on the line if two noblemen insisted he were lying? We’d made a deal, but Wardens weren’t supposed to get involved in politics, after all. Another sword that cut both ways.

But my worries were ill founded, as Kallian simply slammed the pommel of her sword into his diaphragm, knocking the wind out of him and denying him the words to surrender.

“This is for my alienage,” she snarled, slicing across his chest, an angry, bloody gash.

“This is for  _ Shianni _ ,” she continued, a powerful swing knocking his sword from his grasp even as he desperately raised his guard. I flinched, sickened, but forced myself to continue watching. 

“And this - this is for  _ me _ .” Her final blow was the most vicious, kicking his legs out from under him and slicing his throat even as he fell. 

There was a moment of stunned silence, as Vaughn’s lifeless body tumbled to the floor, horrifying gurgling noises as he sprayed blood around in his death throes. His lackeys gaped, terrified, and when Braden reached for a sword, so did Duncan. He gulped, audibly, and released the pommel. 

I wasn’t sure whatever exchange went down after that, as with the one potential threat in the room temporarily seen to, I had a duty. I forced myself to stare at Vaughn’s corpse.  _ This is justice, _ I told myself, seeing those lifeless eyes. That hateful man, his cocky sneer now just a rictus of fear.  _ This is right. _

I fell to my knees and vomited all the same.

A hand on my shoulder, followed by a comforting squeeze. I looked up into Kallian’s sympathetic eyes. “First death?” she asked, voice somber and quiet.

An elf from an alienage just rose up to triumphantly slay her attempted rapist, a  _ nobleman _ , and she was taking time to comfort  _ me _ ? Before we even retreated to safety? What manner of story book hero was she, anyway? She was too good to be true. 

“No. But it’s yet to get easier,” I responded, wiping my lips. 

“I understand. Um. My lady. I’m sorry you had to see that.”

I gave her a wan smile. “Let’s not forget to at least acknowledge your victory here, Kallian. You’ve stopped a monster. Well done, champion.”

A half smile creased her lips. “Yeah. I suppose I did, didn’t I? So...huh. You keep seeming like you have a plan. What now?”

I forced a chuckle. _This is fine. I know what I'm doing. I have a plan that definitely was well thought out._ “Let’s go find out.”

* * *

There was fallout, because of course there was. No victories could ever be truly clean - especially where death was involved. On the noble side, Arl Urien was furious with me, as I assumed he would be. Who would just settle themselves to the murder of their own child?

But with the witness of Duncan - and the surprisingly honest confirmation of a sullen Jonaley - King Caillan specifically declined to intervene. He called it a settled matter in noble tradition, if a tragedy. 

With rumors of darkspawn activity in the Korcari wilds and the cautions of the Wardens that this would become a real problem, he chastised me verbally, an embarrassment meant to settle Urien. But he was too soft, pride too clearly dancing in his eyes in his rebuke, so I knew this problem would fester. Nevertheless, in his kingly way, he urged us all to focus on the bigger problems. We were to begin preparations to muster our armies, to be ready to head his imminent call. Queen Anora found a moment to pull me aside, and in private, hugged me. “Thank you for ridding us of that monster.”

She’d meant it as encouragement, but all I felt was coals on my head. We’d known. We’d all known what Vaughn was. How was he allowed to get away with this for so long? 

Why had the Maker even given us all this power, if none of use were willing to use it responsibly?

Behind the close doors of our Denerim estate, Father was disappointed, at first, but when he learned the truth of why, of Vaughn’s kidnapping and attempts at rape, that disappointment faded to resignation. My father was a good, heroic man through and through, and he was sure there was something more forthright I should have done, to bring Vaughn to before the guards, and lovingly chided me accordingly. I accepted that condemnation with a bowed head, not needing to fake my tears of regret. I knew he’d never believe justice would choose to miss the monster simply because he was a noble.

At least he didn’t gainsay what I’d had to offer to Duncan in exchange for his help; he agreed that the Warden could travel to Highever at his pleasure and recruit from our best. I had a feeling father would have offered that freely in the first place, hearing the news of darkspawn. He had great respect for the order, after all.

When Kallian returned from settling matters in the alienage, she looked shell shocked. Apparently, Nelaros had broken off their arranged marriage, though she failed to elaborate on if he was gripped by trauma, or simply afraid of the martial prowess of his intended. Either way, the warrior seemed unbothered by the loss of her fiancé. Instead, it was leaving the alienage - and all her friends and family - that bothered her far more.

“I could hire them too,” I offered quietly, wincing as I realized how much I’d uprooted her life for my plans and wondering if I couldn’t’ve done more to minimize harm. “As many as you need. The work is hard but the pay would be fair, and  _ none _ would lay a hand on you again.”

She blinked, staring at me, tilting her head. “I have dozens of friends and family. Just how rich are you, anyway?”

I felt frustration and embarrassment I attempted to hide. What, was I supposed to tell her that my monthly allowance alone could likely cover the pay of all, and then some, and that I had little doubt my father would cover it anyway? “I can afford it,” I explained politely.

She shook her head. “Oh. Well. Thank you, but no. You’ve done tons for us already-” I was too self controlled to flinch, but oh, if she hadn’t cut right to the heart of my guilt. “And this is my...it’s  _ their  _ home. Their community. It matters to them. Best for everyone if I’m the only one who leaves. They’ll be safe, right?”

“They should be,” I said quietly. “I spoke with the queen, and she’s promised to have Erlina - ah, her elven maidservant - keep an eye on matters in the alienage. But Arl Urien is furious with  _ me _ , now, and you to a lesser extent, and likely has already forgotten the existence of the alienage.”

Some tension she'd been holding seemed to release, then, and she nodded, gratitude plain. But her eyes turned distant, sadness written all over her face. “I guess that means I  _ have _ to go.”

I sighed. “I’m sorry, but I do think so. It’s your choice, of course, I won’t force you into my service. It would simply look quite suspicious to the already messy story if I fired my new guardswoman immediately. I’ll rather advise you to at least stay on for a few months before returning; wait for memory to fade.”

“Well, I can’t deny life seems more exciting with you around,” she pointed out with a chuckle. “You know I’ve no idea what I’m doing, right? I’m just - the alienage has been my whole life. I don’t even have the manners the Maker gave a tomcat. And you, you’re - you’re a Cousland! I don’t - how does that - I’m  _ going _ to be a shit, and accidentally insult you badly, I know it. Uh. My lady.” 

Her face colored, then, and I don’t think she could have charmed me more if she’d been trying. I felt the first stirrings of humor again. My smile felt more natural, feigning a cheerfulness I still didn’t quite feel. “You’re a guardswoman, Kallian, not maidservant. Your duties will be simple enough. Keep me safe, try not to insult me in public, and spar with me daily.”

“Yeah, see, it’s the insulting thing that I - wait, spar you?” She blinked, staring at me. “You’re...not serious. You’re a noble. And you want me, _me_ , to punch you?”

I grinned. “Are you really going to pretend you didn’t have fun in our match?”

She gaped openly then, flabbergasted. “Well, sure, but I-I,” she broke off, and shook her head. “You are the  _ weirdest  _ shem- ah, I mean, noble - I’ve ever met.” A smile warmed her features. “Know what? Maybe this won’t be so bad after all.”

“We’ve been through the worst. It can only go up from here,” I agreed, utter fool that I was.

And when you bait the Maker that hard, of course he has no choice but to respond. 

In some manner, I rather deserved what came next. 


End file.
